Meeting the TMNT and beyond!
by ninjakim13
Summary: Since training with their foster father ended in Japan, Kyo and Kyoko (Kim) are sent to America to learn the ways of the ninja with an old friend of Shishou's-Master Splinter.
1. How we met the TMNT

**Author's Note: I do not own the TMNT characters or Fruits Basket characters, but all the OCs are mine :)**

* * *

"Why do you think Shishou wanted to see us?" I asked my twin as we headed to the dojo after school. We normally don't see our foster father until the weekend, so Shishou summoning us during the middle of the week means something is up or he has something important to tell us.

"Maybe we're moving up a level," Kyo said as we entered the dojo. The note also said to not dress in giis, as we weren't doing training.

"Good, you made it here safely." Shishou said as we entered his room. He motioned us to sit.

"Why did you call us, sensei?" Kyo asked.

"I have a friend in America who has agreed to teach you the ways of the ninja. Learning ninjutsu will help you improve in your karate. He has four students and was sure they would help you two catch up." Shishou answered.

"Have I heard of him?" I asked, going through the mental list of acquaintances and friends my multiple families in America have.

"You might have. His name is Splinter." Shishou answered, gently smiling at our confusion. "You leave tonight."

* * *

"Why did Shishou send us to the sewers again?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. You're older, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking random questions." I said, dropping down into the murky water. We had been in New York City for an hour and already Kyo was complaining of American lifestyles.

"Think we made it?" Kyo asked, following Shishou's instructions and knocking on the door which slid open, revealing a male in jeans and a red and white shirt.

"Are you Master Splinter?" I asked, wary of the man in front of us.

"Nope, I'm Casey. Master Splinter is here, though. Come on in!" Casey said, ushering us in. He led us through the place to what looked like a dojo where four mutant turtles were listening to a mutant rat.

"That's Master Splinter," Casey said as the turtles got up and left the dojo. The rat walked over to us.

"Ah, you must be Kyo and Kyoko Sohma. I am Master Splinter." Master Splinter gestured us to go to the middle of the dojo. "Please, show me what you know."

Kyo and I faced each other, both automatically sliding into crouching tiger. We then started our normal fight training that we had in Japan, completely letting go of the fact that we were in the sewers of America's biggest city.

After about fifteen minutes of training. Master Splinter stopped us. "My friend has taught you well," he said. He then turned to Kyo. "I think you would work best with my oldest son Leonardo as your mentor."

Kyo nodded. We had memorized the names of Master Splinter's students on the flight between Tokyo and New York City.

Master Splinter then turned to me. "Kyoko, you would fair best with the help of my second oldest, Raphael." I nodded silently, trying to figure out mentally which of the turtles we saw earlier was Raphael.

Just then, one of the turtles barged in. "Sensei, Raph stole the remote while Young Justice is on."

Master Splinter sighed. "Michelangelo, calm yourself. Remember, we have guests with us now."

"I thought we came here to train." I muttered to Kyo.

"Maybe for now we're guests." Kyo answered as the orange clad turtle turned to face us.

"Hey, dudes! Welcome to the Lair!"

* * *

"Kim, wake up!" a voice said as I felt a poke in my side. Groggily opening my eyes, I looked at the clock next to my head then glared at the poker.

"Mikey, it's freakin' five in the morning on a Saturday. I need sleep." I groaned.

"Please?!" Mikey pleaded, grabbing my arm and pulling it.

"Fine, I'm up. Go chill somewhere while I grab clothes." I said, sitting up. This better be good.

I got dressed, then headed to the main area of the Lair. It had been two months since Kyo and I started training with Master Splinter and the turtles, yet I adapted to our new training style quicker than my brother. I also put up with Michelangelo's antics more so than Kyo.

"You know why we're up this early?" Raph asked me as I opened the fridge.

"Nope. He's getting it later though." I said, still trying to wake up as Leo and Kyo joined us.

"Anyone know why shell-head woke us up this early?" Kyo asked, staring at me.

"We don't. I have a feeling he's waking us all up though." I answered, checking the calendar. Nothing special was planned on it to explain why Mikey was waking us up at an insane hour on Saturday.

"Go time!" Mikey said as he and Donatello joined us. Don still looked sleepy, so I knew he was probably as mad at Mikey as I was. Mikey led us to the Battle Shell and jumped in.

"So he's having us go somewhere," I deduced as we followed him in. I had a gut feeling I knew where Mikey was forcing us: the video game store. Having us up this early could mean only one thing: a game Mikey was waiting for came out and he wanted all of us to join him waiting in line.


	2. Playing Halo with Michelangelo

"Mikey, couldn't this have waited until later?" I asked. We were standing outside GameStop in the cold at four in the morning and I was already cranky.

"Kim, it's only the best game ever! The new Halo!" Mikey started jumping up and down in excitement. I looked at Raph.

"So remind me again why we're out in the cold for a game that's a part of a series that was just supposed to be a trilogy?" I asked him.

"Apparently Leo promised Mikey we'd all go with him to get it." Raph answered, already slipping back into sleep mode. Rolling my eyes, I checked my watch on my wrist.

"Come on, open up already." Mikey groaned, now plopping on the cold ground next to me.

"Mikey, be patient." Leo said from the other side of Raph.

"Since when is Mikey ever patient?" I asked, looking at our fearless leader. Raph grunted in agreement.

"Mikey patient equates to hell freezing over," Kyo said as he and Don drove up in the Battle Shell. Don had to go back for Kyo since someone, naming no names (*Mikey*), forgot to wake Kyo up and force him on our journey. I complained that if I had to be up then so did my twin so much that Don volunteered to go get Kyo.

"Hey, look, Raph! Someone's decided to join us!" I teased, taking a cup that Don handed to me.

"Kim, no picking on your brother," April said as she and Casey walked up behind Kyo and Don.

"I get yelled at for picking on Kyo, but not on Mikey?" I muttered to Raph.

"You got caught," was all the red clad turtle next to me said.

"Yay! They're open!" Mikey said as the line begin to move and enter the store. We followed him in.

"Why are there little kids here wanting a shooting game?" I asked as the fifth little kid passed by, a copy of the new Halo in hand.

"That I don' t know." Don answered as we watched Kyo and April help Mikey buy the game.

"Donnie doesn't know the answer to a question? We're all going to die!" Raph joked, receiving a slap on the back of his head from Donatello.

"This is why I don't bring you guys out in daylight." Leo said, joining us after his casual walk/patrol through the store.

"Kyo and I be human, thus we are allowed in daylight. It's actually recommended." I commented, bumping fists with Raph.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you act like a human." Leo answered.

"Yet you're the one who let shell-head and temper turtle spearhead my training." I teased, dodging a punch in the head coming from Raph's direction.

"Playtime!" Mikey said as he, Kyo, April, and Casey joined us. He ran outside to the Battle Shell.

"Me thinks he's going to forget about training for a day." I predicted.

"He better not. We have that test Master Splinter is giving us," April said. Remembering about the challenge through the test set before me, I groaned. I barely mastered my katas and hardly improved on my meditation techniques. The only part I advanced successfully on was the physical fighting aspect of my training, aka Raph's favorite part because it means he 90% of the time gets to beat the shell out of me.

"Kim, play with me!" Mikey begged, looking at me. I looked to Leo for help.

"Master Splinter postponed your tests so you have no choice but to" was all Fearless said. I sighed before looking at the youngest turtle.

"Fine." I instantly cringed as Mikey yelled loudly.

"Kim, do me a favor and beat him." Raph said, cringing next to me.

"Playing against Kyo better come in handy." I muttered back, hoping that all the hours my twin made me play with him had some helpful aspect.

As soon as we got to the Lair, Mikey dragged me to the couch in front of the Xbox and the mega flat screen. Handing me a controller, he plugged the game in and pressed the A button.

"This is so cool." Mikey said, having a nerd moment next to me. I glanced at Kyo on the other side of Mikey, who shrugged in response. Michelangelo headed to the Multiplayer menu.

"Pick your color," he said after making his character's armor orange. Biting back laughter, I chose brown, knowing that the majority of the landscape would be brown, making it easy for me to hide from Mikey and kill him using the various weapons.

As soon as the game started, Mikey sprinted for the Banshee. I headed to the caves. Grabbing a sniper, I positioned my character to be ready to shoot at the Banshee.

"Kim, come out, come out wherever you are." Mikey said, flying the Banshee around the map, trying to find me. I saw the Banshee fly in front of the sniper my character was holding and instantly shot, knocking Mikey's character out of the air.

"What happened? Where were you?" Mikey asked as he waited for his character to respawn.

"That is the way of the ninja. Word to the wise, Michelangelo, don't wear bright orange armor or deliberately fly the Banshee in plain view. You'll be instantly spotted by the enemy." I grinned, highfiving Kyo.

"Who's winning?" Raph asked after he got done punching his punching bag.

"Me." I answered, bumping his outstretched fist with my own.

"Nice."

"I don't wanna play anymore." Mikey complained, tossing the controller.

"What if I give my controller to Kyo?" I asked, passing my twin the controller without waiting for Mikey's answer.

"I'm game then." Mikey picked up his controller and the battle resumed.

"Lesson learned: beat Mikey slowly." I said, watching Mikey and Kyo duke it out with Halo.


	3. Amusing a bored Mikey

"Kim, I'm bored!" Mikey said as he entered the dojo. I had finished my test early and started on my katas, having one earbud in blaring the playlist I created for training. Pausing the music, I looked at the orange clad mutant turtle in front of me.

"You're already bored of Halo after half an hour?" I asked, glancing at my watch.

"Kyo beat me. Then Raph beat me. Then Casey beat me. How the shell did Casey beat me?" Mikey groaned, flopping on the floor.

"Maybe because you didn't learn from me beating you that wearing a bright orange armor suit and flying in the Banshee is asking for automatic death?" I teased, lightly kicking him in the side. Mikey sat up.

"How did you get good at Halo?"

I sighed. "Kyo forced it on me and had my other siblings force it on me. Emmett turned it into a competition so I had to improve in order to beat my brothers."

Mikey looked away, thinking. Then he looked at me with a look identical to one I'm used to seeing on Raphael. "Teach me."

"Mikey, I'm seriously not that good. If you want a teacher…" I stopped after receiving the orange turtle's famous "Yeah, right" look.

Estimating how long it would take to get Mikey to an average level so that he was not losing to everyone in sight, I sighed. "Fine, I'll teach you."

"Yeah!" Mikey yelled, racing out of the dojo and toward the living room.

"Training starts tomorrow. You need to take Halo in chunks, not all at once." I said, passing through the living room on the way to my room.

"Why?" Mikey asked, following me.

"For most of us, it gives us a break. For you, it gives your mind a chance to grasp the information," I teased, entering my room.

"Hey Kim, can I talk to you when you're done?" Kyo asked, poking his head out of his room from down the hall.

"Yeah, give me a minute to change," I said. Mikey found Raph and was now amused bugging him and pushing all known buttons.

Dressing into jeans and a Tshirt, I walked down the hall and stopped in my brother's doorway. The sight in Kyo's room surprised me. Boxes were everywhere and my brother was packing.

"Kyo, what's going on?" I asked.

"We're going home." My brother's answer came back curtly and surprised me.

"When?!" I questioned, not ready to leave the lair.

"Tonight. I already told Master Splinter. He suggested that we leave without saying bye to the others." Kyo answered. Holding back emotions, I ran back to my room. Grabbing my phone, I speed dialed Shishou.

"What's wrong, Kyoko?" Shishou asked, assuming that I would be calling if something happened.

"Why are we being summoned back to Japan? I thought when we left, you said we were staying until Splinter said we were ready or unless we felt uncomfortable." I hurriedly said into the phone, ditching the normal greeting.

"I'm not summoning you two back to Japan. Is everything ok?" Shishou answered. I stepped outside my room and looked down the hall where Kyo was still packing.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said, coining one of Casey's catchphrases. Hanging up with my foster father, I made my way back down the hall to Kyo's room.

"We're not being summoned back. What's going on?" I asked my twin.

Kyo stood up, done taping a box. "We don't fit in," he said.

"Kyo, we fit in. I thought you were getting along with Leo and Master Splinter," I commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. We don't belong here, Kyoko."

"You might not, but I do. I found a pattern here that works for me." I paused, choosing my words carefully before adding, "Everyone feels like family."

Kyo stared at me before looking away. "Maybe we're meant to be separated now."

"Maybe." I said, halfway turning away from my brother.


End file.
